In collaboration with other institution members of Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) we will continue to undertake systematic exploration of the multidisciplinary approach for the treatment of cancer, leukemia and other hematologic neoplasms. These studies will emphasize pre-treatment planning and clinical and pathologic staging to identify similar biologic patient populations for comparative clinical trial studies. In addition to chemotherapy, radiotherapy, surgery and adjuvant immunotherapy, psychiatric, physical and emotional rehabilitation therapy will be prescribed. Social Services and studies of the economic and emotional impact of these diseases on the family will also be explored. Predictive testing of chemotherapeutic and immunologic approaches will be sought in an attempt to tailor the best chemotherapy and immunotherapy for the individual patient and thereby minimize the risk associated with non-response. The past success of CALGB in promoting optimum care for patients with leukemia and lymphoma allows for extension of these principles of therapy for patients with other Cancers. In addition, this program provides training in investigational techniques for medical and nursing students, residents, fellows, nurses, nurse-specialists and other personnel, and emphasizes treatment of the "whole" patient rather than the cancer site.